Squel 2nd sakura
by Lhyn Hatake
Summary: for my lovely readers n' reviewers. chasp 2 : KakaHina : makna mawar merah itu bagi 'mereka' berbeda dengan makna mawar merah untuk yang orang lain. Kuat dan energic… mawar merah untuk 'Sakura'.
1. his Life

SasoAya Slide story

Setelah lhyn adakan pemungutan suara *?* di rifyuan sensei to life, ternyata lebih banyak yang meminta Lhyn mempublis squel 2nd sakura juga, jadi Lhyn publis fic one shoot SasoAya ini.

Arigatou untuk semua yang udah mendukung Lhyn. LHYN LUPH YOU ALL

Perhatikan Warningnya :

Sangat berkaitan dengan 2nd sakura, bagi yang belum membaca 2nd sakura, mohon maaf kalo gag mudheng… kalo bisa baca dulu, maapkan kekurangan Lhyn yang gag bisa bikin fic ini berdiri sendiri tanpa 2nd sakura.

Alur sangat loncat2, mohon maklumnya.

Gaje tingkat Akut Stadium Akhir.

Lhyn masih bingung ini SasoAya atou SasoSaku, coz lebih banyak menceritakan tentang perasaan Sasori ke Sakura. Gomen

Typo dan segala sesuatu yang membuat Fic ini kurang sempurna.

GOMEN TERLALU BANYAK WARNING!

~Lhyn Hatake~

Naruto®Masashi Kishimoto "Om, cakep deh, Kakashi buat Lhyn yah?" *divoodoo rame2*

Lhyn lagi puasa, jadi gag boleh bo'ong, Fic ini asli murni tanpa bahan pengawat dari otak Lhyn langsung *di formalin bereng2*

Plis enjoy

~Lhyn Hatake~

Pria berambut semerah bata itu menatap nanar kepergian mobil ferarry biru yang menjauh meninggalkannya. Membawa sebagian sisi dari dirinya, sisi terhangat dalam hatinya, sisi yang membuatnya ingin selalu tersenyum dalam hidupnya, sisi yang mulai membeku karna sebuah kata 'CINTA'.

"Sakura…" Helanya berat saat mobil itu menghilang ditikungan, Sasori berbalik dan memandang rumahnya, rumah yang takkan sama lagi tanpa Sakura'nya'.

"Kita masuk Sasori-sama, akanku buatkan kopi untuk anda." Kata Ayame lembut, mata Onyxnya memandang sayu pria itu.

Sasori mengangguk pelan. Kemudian membantu Ayame menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya dan mendahului gadis itu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sasori menarik kasar salah satu kursi kayu yang mengelilingin meja makannya dan menghempaskan dirinya dengan kasar. Tangannya mengusap wajahnya dari bawah keatas hingga jari-jarinya menyusup diantara rambut merah batanya, kemudian meremasnya frustasi.

Sasori benar-benar merasa kehilangan dayanya sebagai seorang Aniiki. Sakura, adik semata wayangnya yang selalu dia jaga dengan sangat hati-hati, satu-satunya keluarga yang masih dimilikinya, satu-satunya alasan untuknya bertahan hidup tanpa orang tua. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat dia mengerti apa itu kebahagiaan dan kehangatan. Adik yang begitu… sangat disayanginya, kini hanya mampu menangisi keberadaan pria brengsek yang telah dengan berani menyakiti Sakura'nya'. Sasori tak mampu lagi membuat gadis itu tersenyum, dia telah melalaikan tugasnya melindungi Sakura.

"Sasori-sama, Minumlah agar anda bisa sedikit merileks." Suara Ayame terdengar lembut.

Sasori memandang wanita itu saat dia meletakkan secangkir kopi diatas meja didepannya. Rambut coklatnya bergerak lembut, mata onyx yang selalu menunduk. Sasori menghela nafas berat sekali lagi. "Ayame." Sasori meraih tangan Ayame saat dia hendak berbalik, alis wanita itu berkerut sedikit.

"Ada apa Sasori-sama?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah menunduk.

"Apakah aku terlalu sibuk hingga aku melalaikan tugasku sebagai Nii-chan untuknya?" Tanya Sasori pelan.

Mata itu terangkat memandangnya, kemudian seulas senyum lembut terlukis dibibirnya. "Sasori-sama adalah Aniiki yang terbaik bagi Sakura. Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, Sakura membutuhkan dukungan Sasori-sama, kalau Sasori-sama sendiri tidak yakin dengan dirinya bagaimana dengan Sakura?" katanya lembut.

Bibir Sasori terangkat sedikit membentuk senyum. "Kau benar, hanya saja rasanya…" lidahnya kembali terasa kelu, senyum kecil itu pun lenyap dari bibirnya, kepala merahnya kini tertunduk.

"Sasori-sama…" suara itu terdengar begitu lembut dan sebuah sentuhan hangat menenangkan dirasakan dipundaknya. "Sakura akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padanya, saya dan anda tahu kalau dia gadis yang kuat."

Sasori mengangkat wajahnya memandang mata onyx didepannya. "Aku harap kau benar Ayame, aku hanya… terlalu takut tidak bisa melihat senyumnya lagi."

~Lhyn Hatake~

Sasori turun dari mobil BMW yang dinaikinya, seulas senyum ramah menyambutnya lembut dan dia membalas senyum itu kaku. Sepertinya aneh bila dia tersenyum untuk orang lain selain Sakura saat dia pulang kerumahnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Ayame?" Tanya Sasori kaku.

Rasanya juga membingungkan. Biasanya setiap kali dia pulang dari misi maka yang pertama kali ditanyakannya adalah _'Bagaimana Sakura?'_ , _'Dimana Sakura'_, _'Sedang apa dia'_ , '_Sakura baik-baik saja'_, segalanya tentang Sakura. Tapi sekarang, ketika dia pulang tanpa Sakura menunggunya… aneh, benar-benar terasa kaku, dia sendiri tidak yakin ini bisa disebut pulang. Sakura tidak disini, sementara tempatnya pulang adalah disisi Sakura.

"Saya baik-baik saja Sasori-sama." Jawab wanita itu membungkuk rendah.

Sasori menghela nafas berat. Rasanya benar-benar percuma usahanya mengambil misi kelas S ke Kiri selama sebulan ini. Niatnya untuk sedikit mengalihkan fikirannya dari 'kecenderungan memikirkan Sakura' menjadi sangat sia-sia ketika dia kembali kerumah ini.

Dia merindukan gadis itu, dia merindukan senyum hangat yang selalu ada untuk menyambutnya setiap pulang, senyum yang selalu menguapkan segala keletihannya seusai misi seberat apapun.

"Sasori-sama, anda ingin mandi atau makan terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Ayame ramah, begitu keduanya masuk kerumah itu.

Perutnya memang terasa lapar, tapi tubuhnya juga terasa sangat letih. Dan sesuatu yang lebih mendesak dihatinya terasa begitu meronta-ronta. "Mandi, kemudian tolong kau siapkan beberapa keperluanku. Aku akan ke Suna malam ini."

Rindu. Dia sangat merindukan Sakura'nya'

"Maaf Sasori-sama, tapi… anda baru saja kembali dari misi, dan ini sudah larut malam, apa tidak sebaiknya anda kesana besok saja setelah beristirahat sejenak?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kusuruh!" Kata Sasori keras. Dia memandang kesal wajah yang kini memucat. _'kami-sama…'_. "Ayame aku… maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Katanya dengan nada penyesalan didalamnya, dia meremas rambut meratnya dengan frustasi.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasori sama, akan saya persiapkan keperluan anda." Kata Ayame, membungkuk rendah kemudian berjalan melewati Sasori.

"Ayame, tunggu." Sasori meraih tangan wanita itu, agar dia tidak semakin menjauh darinya. "Mungkin kau benar, Aku kelelahan. Besok saja aku ke Suna, sekarang kau istirahat saja, sudah malam." Katanya, kemudian melepas tangan itu.

Ayame kembali membungkuk rendah, "Baiklah Sasori-sama." Katanya lembut, kemudian berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang masih dikelilingi rasa bersalah.

~Lhyn Hatake~

Sasori kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi bersandaran tinggi dibalik meja kerjanya. Jari-jarinya terasa kaku setelah mengetik tiga puluh halaman lebih laporan misinya sebulan terakhir di Ame. Beberapa bulan belakangan ini Sasori memang selalu mengambil misi-misi kelas S yang pasti akan memakan waktu berbulan-bulan, misi berat yang bahkan kadang masih tetap belum mampu mengalihkan fikirannya dari Sakura.

Yah Sakura. Sakura Akasuna.

Terakhir kali Sasori menemui gadis itu sebulan yang lalu, saat itu Sakura tengah duduk bersandar dibalkon kamarnya sambil menatap kosong langit diatasnya. tanpa senyum penuh keceriaan,dan hanya sekedar pelukan tanpa kehangatan yang didapatkannya, tubuh yang semakin kurus tanpa semangat yang membuat hatinya terasa dibakar habis melihatnya.

Sekarang rasanya menjadi gelandangan jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada menjadi Sasori. Seorang pria yang tak tahu kemana harus pulang. Kerumah tanpa Sakura menunggunya, atau ketempat dimana Sakura berada dan melihatnya dalam keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik? Sasori yakin, menjalankan misi selama mungkin agar kesempatannya untuk pulang semakin kecil adalah yang terbaik untuknya saat ini.

"Saso-kun, Kau melamun?" Sebuah suara mengejutkannya, Sasori mengerjap cepat dan matanya menangkap wajah manis gadis berambut pirang berkuncir empat.

"Temari?" Katanya dalam nada datar yang menunjukkan keterkejutan. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada sosok berambut merah dibelakang sigadis. "Gaara?"

"Melamunkan siapa? Seorang gadis?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Sakura." Katanya dengan nada khawatir. "Ada apa? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Tch! Aku memang mengharapkanmu memikirkan gadis. Tapi bukan Sakura. Dia baik-baik saja kok… um… maksudku tidak baik-baik saja tapi baik-baik saja… ah… entahlah… dia masih seperti itu, kau tahukan maksudku?" kata gadis itu, kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi didepan Sasori, sementara Gaara duduk dikursi lainnya.

Sasori menghela nafas berat. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada pria merah lain didepannya.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu, dia juga berusaha Saso-kun, sama seperti Sasuke, semuanya berusaha, hanya saja sepertinya… kau tahu… Ah… susah sekali membicarakan adikmu itu." Temari tampak frustasi dengan menaikkan poninya asal-asalan.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sasori tak kalah frustasi. "Lalu ada apa kalian kesini?" Tanyanya memandang Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandang keluar jendela ruangan kecil miliknya itu.

"Kami sudah seminggu disini, ada perundingan antara Gaara dan Minato-sama yang harus dibicarakan lalu kudengar kau baru pulang dari misi jadi kami kesini." Kata Temari sambil memainkan pena Sasori ditangannya.

"Sasori, Apa pria berambut perak itu yang bernama Kakashi?" Tanya pria berambut merah bertato kanji Ai dikeningnya pada pria berambut merah lain.

Sasori menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya berlahan sebelum menjawab. "Yah, Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Dia hampir membunuhnya!" Seru Temari. "Otouto Bodoh!. Dia kemarin dia hampir saja merusak semuanya!" Katanya menjitak kepala Gaara. Gaara hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Dia yang membuat Sakura jadi seperti itu." Geram Gaara tajam.

"Aduh! Gaara, berapa kali sih harus kukatakan bahwa dia juga menderita! Kau benar-benar bodoh, apa kau benar-benar tidak melihat matanya?" Seru Temari tak mau kalah.

"Persetan dengan pria itu." Gaara masih mengeram.

"Sebagai kazekage kau tidak pantas bicara seperti itu." Temari memandang Otoutonya tajam.

"Sebagai orang yang menyayangi Sakura, aku pantas melakukan lebih dari itu!"

"Sakura pasti tidak akan mengijinkanmu. Lagi pula aku yakin dia sudah sangat menderita saat ini, dia terlihat…" Suara Temari melemah. "lebih menderita dari Sakura. Hah, padalah dia sangat tampan." Nadanya kembali tingi, namun tinggi yang bersemangat. "Kami-sama dia tampan sekali… Sayang sekali sudah menjadi milik Sakura."

"Istrinya bernama Hinata Temari, Bukan Sakura!" Sasori memperingatkan.

Temari memandang Sasori yang memandangnya tajam, kemudian Gaara yang juga masih memandangnya tajam. "hah, Iyah.. iyah…" Dia bangkit dari kursinya. "Sasori, kau mau ikut pesta minum teh bersamaku dan Gaara?"

"Aku tidak ingat kalau harus menghadiri pesta minum hari ini?" Tanya suara datar yang dikenali Temari sebagai suara otoutonya.

"Kalau begitu kuingatkan sekarang." Katanya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan keduanya yang kini ikut bangkit dari kursi mereka

"Dimana pestanya, aku agak malas kalau tertalu banyak undangan." Kata Sasori.

"Dirumahmu. Hanya aku dan Gaara sebagai undangannya." Kata gadis itu, sebelum membuka pintu ruangan Sasori dan keluar menunggalkan dua pria berambut merah yang menghela nafas bersamaan.

~Lhyn Hatake~

"Gadis itu cukup manis, dia baik." Kata Temari.

Sasori memandang gadis berkuncir empat yang duduk disampingnya dikursi penumpang. Lalu kembali kejalanan malam menuju bandara konoha. "Siapa?"

"Ayame tentu saja." Jawab gadis itu. "Kapan kau akan memperkenalkannya pada kami sebagai calon istrimu."

Sasori kembali memandang mata hijau pucat Temari. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan pembicaraan gadis ini. Atau mungkin teh melati buatan Ayame membuat otaknya sedikit kacau?

"Ayolah Sasori, kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri, kadangkala egois itu perlu." Kata Temari lagi.

"Aku tak mengerti." Jawab Sasori singkat.

"Kau mencintainya kan? Dan ku lihat dia juga sepertinya mencintaimu."

"Hah cinta?" kata Sasori, tidak dapat menghilangkan nada mengejek dalam suaranya.

"Yah, Cinta. Kau boleh bahagia Sasori."

"Temari, aku pikir kau cukup mengenalku." Sasori sedikit tak mengerti dengan pembicaraan gadis ini.

"Justru karna aku mengenalmu Sasori, beri dirimu sendiri kesempatan untuk bahagia. Kau mencintainya kan?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memikirkan masalah cintaku sementara Sakura–" suara Sasori tercekat, bayangan tentang keadaan Sakura saat terakhir kali dia bertemu dengannya kembali terlintas "Terluka karna itu."

"Dan bukan berarti kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta. Aku yakin Sakura juga akan bahagia, setidaknya ikut sedikit bahagia kalau kau bahagia, aku rasa sudah cukup banyak orang yang kehilngan cintanya. Jangan sampai kau juga kehilangan cintamu."

~Lhyn Hatake~

Sasori berjalan gontai menaiki tangga rumahnya menuju kesatu-satunya kamar dilantai atas. Dia merindukannya, merindukan senyum itu, merindukan Sakuranya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mengobati rasa rindu itu. Dia terlalu takut. Takut akan kembali melihat buah kegagalannya sebagai seorang Aniiki dalam sosok Sakura yang sekarang. Rasanya memendam rindu jauh lebih baik dari pada melihat gadis itu saat ini.

Sasori membuka pintu kamar Sakura pelan.

Kamar itu kosong, hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur, meja dan lemari yang terasa mati ditinggal penghuninya. Sasori memandang kesekeliling ruangan itu, dan saat itulah matanya menangkap sesosok punggung tertutup rambut coklat yang tergerai tertiup angin diluar balkon kamar itu.

Ayame.

Gadis itu? Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Ditengah malam seperti ini? Sasori berjalan pelan dan sepelan mungkin menggeser pintu kacanya agar tidak membuat terkejut jadis itu meski tampaknya Ayame tetap terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Sasori-sama?" Gadis itu bangkit mendadak

"Ayame? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sasori, dipandangnya mata onyx gelap itu, mencoba mencari-cari jawaban tanpa mendengarnya.

"Saya…" gadis itu tampak ragu.

"Sakura?" tanyanya lagi.

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil. "Sakura selalu duduk disini sambil menatap langit saat merindukan seseorang. Dan saya…" suaranya mulai terdengar parau. "Saya sangat merindukannya." Dan sebutir air mata menitik dari mata onyx itu.

Sasori tertegun. Gadis itu menangis, menangisi Sakura'nya'. Dan dia menjadi bingung. Dia tidak pernah melihat seorang gadis menangis kecuali Sakura, semua gadis-gadis di Anbu yang dikenalnya tak pernah terlihat menangis. Hanya Sakura. Satu-satunya gadis yang pernah dia lihat menangis, dan saat itu dia akan memeluknya.

Jadi, itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang. Memeluk tubuh yang berguncang pelan dan mendekapnya didada, mengusap rambut coklatnya lembut. Mencoba menenangkannya, membagi kekuatan untuk saling menguatkan.

~Lhyn Hatake~

Sasori duduk dikursinya yang biasa dimeja makan itu, tubuhnya terasa sedikit kaku setelah menempuh jarak Suna-Konoha. Dia baru saja kembali dari menemui Sakura. Kalau ada satu kata yang bisa mengambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini _"Pedih"_ adalah kata yang paling tepat.

Bahkan setelah sepuluh bulan Sakura berada disana, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tandan bahwa dia bahagia, mata emeraldnya pucat tidak bercahaya, senyumnya hambar tak mencapai mata, wajah sayu dengan lingkaran hitam tipis di bawah matanya.

Sakura menyambutnya dalam pelukan seperti biasa, pelukan tanpa kehangatan. Sasori benar-benar tak mengerti ini. Sakura hanya tinggal dua bulan di Konoha, hanya dua bulan bersama Kakashi, hanya dua bulan. Tapi kenapa butuh waktu yang begitu lama untuknya pulih dari keadaan ini? Ataukan dia tidak akan pernah pulih?

Tidak… Tidak… Sakura pasti akan pulih.

Dia akan kembali tersenyum ceria, matanya akan bersinar bahagia, wajahnya akan berseri-seri dan pelukannya akan menyambutnya hangat suatu hari nanti.

Suatu hari nanti?

Kapan 'suatu hari nanti' itu akan datang?

Sasori meremas rambut merahnya frustasi.

"Sasori-sama? Anda sudah kembali?" Tanya suara lembut.

Sasori hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Akan saya buatkan teh untuk anda." Kata Ayame membungkuk kecil dan berbalik.

"Tunggu!" cegah Sasori, tangannya terulur mencegah gadis itu menjauh.

Sasori bangkit, dan mensejajarkan diri dengan gadis itu, dia menunduk memandang maya onyx itu dalam. Jantungnya berdebar. Yah kembali berdebar. Menatap mata onyx gelap lembut yang seakan selalu mampu membuatnya merasa kuat, merasa tak sendiri dalam keadaan ini.

"Ayame…" suaranya terdengar lirih dan ragu. "Apakah aku egois bila menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk diriku sementara Sakura…" dia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia tidak sanggup memberikan kata yang buruk untuk mengambarkan kondisi Sakura saat ini.

"Setiap orang berhak bahagia Sasori-sama, anda juga berhak bahagia." Jawab gadis itu lembut.

"Apakah menurutmu Sakura akan bahagia bila aku bahagia?"Sasori mengengam tangan gadis itu lembut.

"Tentu saja Sasori-sama, Sakura pasti akan bahagia bila anda bahagia."

"Meski dia tengah terluka sekarang?" masih dipandangnya mata onyx itu.

"Barang kali kebahagiaan anda bisa menjadi obat baginya." gadis itu terlihat gugup.

"Ayame, Kau ingin Sakura bahagia?" Sasori menyusupkan jari-jarinya diantara jari jemari Ayame.

"Ten—tentu saja." Wajahnya memerah

"Menikahlah denganku Ayame, menikahlah denganku, buat aku bahagia, buat Sakura bahagia, dan aku berjanjji akan membahagiakanmu… karna…aku mencintaimu Ayame… Aku membutuhkanmu, menikahlah denganku."

~Lhyn Hatake~

Sasori menaiki tangga sekolah itu dengan ragu, dia masih belum yakin akan mengatakan ini pada Sakura. Sakura sudah cukup tertekan dengan hidupnya sendiri, tapi dia juga tidak bisa merahasiakan hal sepenting ini dari Sakura.

Dia yakin dengan keputusannya, Ayame yang terbaik untuknya. Tapi dia tidak yakin apakah itu yang terbaik untuk Sakura. Sasori benar-benar ingin melihat kembali senyum itu. Setahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat tanpa Sakura disisinya dan terasa semakin panjang tanpa senyum itu.

Sasori membuka sebuah pintu kayu terakhir dan angin kering suna langsung mengibaskan rambut merah batanya. Matanya langsung menangkap sebuah punggung tertutup rambut pink yang bergerak tertiup angin, kepalanya menunduk.

Kegagalannya.

Sasori menatap hasil kegagalannya sebagai Aniiki, kegagalannya menjaga seorang gadis yang begitu disayanginya. Dan rasanya begitu mencengkram, tapi percayalah itu belum seberapa dibandingkan nanti, saat wajah itu berbalik menghadapnya dan senyum palsu itu terlukis dibibirnya. Jauh lebih sakit.

"Kau disini." Sasori berusaha sehangat mungkin menyapa gadis itu.

Sakura memutar kepalanya, matanya sedikit melebar lalu buru-buru bangkit dan memeluknya.

"Nii-chan…" terdengar suara parau gadis itu. "Sejak kapan Nii-chan ada disini?" suara yang benar-benar tidak ingin didengarnya. Dia hanya menginginkan suara ceria, suara penuh semangat bukan suara pilu dari bibir kering itu.

"Nii-chan baru tiba sejam yang lalu, dan kuhabiskan waktu sejam itu untuk mencarimu." Kata Sasori mengacak rambut pink Sakura.

"Untung tidak terlalu lama Nii-chan mencariku, sayang sekali kalau waktunya terbuang." Sakura melepas pelukannya dan memandang wajah Sasori, dan rasa sakit yang teramat itu mencengkram seluruh tubuhnya melihat mata emerald tanpa cahaya itu.

"Gaara yang memberi tahuku kalau kau ada disini." Kata Sasori berat.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura berikan sebagai respon.

Sasori mengawasi setiap gerakan Sakura, dia sangat merindukannya dia sangat ingin memeluknya, tapi pertemuan selalu membuatnya menyesal, dia tidak pernah sanggup melihat Sakura yang seperti ini, pertemuan dengan Sakura selalu menjadi hal yang paling buruk bagi Sasori.

"Untuk apa Nii-chan datang?" Tanya Sakura, Sasori bisa mendengar nada tersinggung itu.

"Hey, ini hari kelulusanmu _Hime_…" Sasori menatap mata Sakura, berusaha bersikap hangat. Berusaha membohongi dirinya bahwa Sakura akan membalas kehangatannya "Oh, ayolah…" dan semua itu percuma, Sakura tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Aku benci hidupku masih berlanjut." Kata Sakura.

Dan rasa sakit yang lebih kejam menusuk Sasori, Sakura… Sakuranya tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal itu. Sasori merasakan tubuhnya berguncang, amarah dan kesedihannya memuncak. "APA YANG KAU KATAKAN SAKURA!" Sasori berkata keras.

"Kalau Nii-chan mengharapkan pesta kelulusan sebaiknya Nii-chan pulang." Kata Sakura datar, kemudian berbalik dan kembali duduk menunduk di tempat itu.

Tubuh Sasori berguncang hebat sekarang, marah, benci, takut, kecewa dan yang pasti sakit. "Sungguh. Aku tak pernah tahu kemana perginya Sakuraku." Kata Sasori getir. "Aku datang karna aku berharap bisa menemukan Sakuraku kembali disini, dan juga membawa sebuah berita dan sebuah pertanyaan untuknya." Tenggorokannya terasa semakin tercekat sekarang.

Sungguh, tidak ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada melihat sesuatu yang dengan hati-hati kau jaga, dengan sepenuh hati kau lindungi dan kini hancur, hancur tanpa sisa, hanya abu kering yang akan lenyap tertiup angin.

Selama ini Sasori berusaha untuk kuat, dia ingin selalu kuat agar bisa melindungi Sakura. Dia bisa bertahan karna Sakura, dia bisa tetap hidup karna ingin terus melihat senyum Sakura. Dan sekarang… apa lagi yang tersisa dari Sakura?

"Hinata meninggal kemarin, itu beritanya dan aku ingin bertanya apakah DIA bisa mengijinkanku menikah dengan Ayame. Tapi sepertinya DIA sama sekali tidak akan perduli dengan itu, DIA terlalu memikirkan kesedihannya sendiri hingga aku yakin DIA tidak akan pernah perduli dengan itu." Kata Sasori, dia kecewa. Sakuranya telah pergi, Sakuranya bukan Sakura yang seperti ini.

'_Kami-sama, kembalikan dia. Aku mohon kembalikan dia'_

~Lhyn Hatake~

'_Harapan selalu ada.'_

Dan Sasori sedikit mulai mempercayai itu. Harapannya muncul sekarang, sepertinya keputusannya menikahi Ayame tidak salah. Sakura kembali padanya, meski tidak sepenuhnya tapi lebih baik sekarang.

Meski senyum itu belum mencapai matanya, meski mata itu tetap gelap, tapi Sasori percaya Sakura yang sedikit bersemangat mengurusi keperluan pernikahan ini akan benar-benar kembali. Sasori percaya senyum palsu itu akan berubah menjadi senyum tulus seperti dulu.

Dia harus berterimakasih pada Ayame, pada Temari, pada Gaara dan pada Sasuke.

~Lhyn Hatake~

'_harapan selalu ada… harapan selalu ada… harapan selalu ada.'_ Sasori terus mengumamkan kalimat itu dalam hatinya.

Dadanya berdekak tak wajar, keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, kedua tangannya saling meremas dengan gugup dalam genggaman tangan hangat istrinya yang berusaha menguatkan.

'_harapan selalu ada…'_

Air mata perlahan memeleh dari mata hijau pucatnya. _'kami-sama aku mohon jangan ambil dia… aku mohon… jangan dia… jangan sekarang, aku mohon…'_

Sasori memandang kabur kramik putih dibawahnya. Bayangan wajah pucat Sakura dan denging panjang electro cardio graph terus bergema dikepalanya.

'_apapun kami-sama… apapun akan kulakukan asal kau tidak membawanya, jangan ambil dia… aku mohon.' Sasori terus meremas-remas kedua tangannya dengan cemas 'atau bawa aku bersamanya kami-sama… bawa aku…'_

"Kuatkan dirimu Sasori." Terdengar suara lembut itu. Sasori memadang mata onyx wanita disampingnya, lalu mengangguk lemah.

'_Tidak, aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri, dan aku tidak bisa tanpa sakura, jangan bawa dia agar aku tak perlu meninggalkannya kami-sama'_ batinnya getir.

Pintu didepannya terbuka dengan cepat dan seorang perawat dengan wajah penuh keringat dan tampak pucat, nafasnya sedikit terengah. Sasori bagkit begitu cepat menghampiri perawat itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sasori, jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat, ketakutannya semakin nyata, dia takut mendengar sesuatu yang akan membuatnya labih lemah dari sekarang.

"Kami masih mengusahakannya. Siapa diantara kalian yang bernama Kakashi?"

Seketika pandangan Sasori tertuju pada pria berambut perak itu, _'Kakashi? Kenapa Kakashi?'_ pandangan Tanya bukan hanya muncul dari mata hijau pucatnya, Sasori bisa melihat bahwa Sasuke dan Ayame juga tangah memberikan pandangan itu pada si perawat.

Kakashi mendongak, tampak ak kalah terkejutnya.

"Tsunade-sama memangilmu. Cepatlah."

Kakashi bangkit, berjalan cepat masuk kedalam ruang ICU itu, sekilas Sasori bisa merasakan mata berbeda warna itu memadangnya saat dia melewatinya.

Sasori kembali duduk, fikirannya dipenuhi pertanyaan sekarang. Kanapa Kakashi? Apakah Sakura begitu mencintainya hingga saat kritis pun dia lebih membutuhkan Kakashi dari pada dirinya? Sasori memadang Sasuke yang wajah dinginnya masih belum bisa ditebak.

Keringat dingin kembali keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya saat pintu itu belum juga terbuka setelah sekian lama, tangannya kembali saling meremas gelisah sementara Ayame terus mengusap pundaknya lembut.

Pintu ICU kembali terbuka, namun kali ini banyak sekali yang keluar dari dalamnya. Termasuk seorang dokter kepala yang menangani Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Tsunade sama." Sasori buru-buru menghampiri wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Hebat sekali Sasori." Seru Shizune dari belakang Tsunade, pandangan Sasori beralih pada wanita ini. "Kami sempat kehilangan dia dua kali, tapi begitu Kakashi datang, detak jantungnya langsung terpacu, bahkan masa kritisnya telah lewat. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa? Tsunade-sama bagaimana anda bisa tahu tahu itu?"

Kehilangan dia dua kali? Apa maksudnya Sakura sudah kehilangan meninggal dua kali?

"Kau mencintai Genma?" samar-samar Sasori mendengar itu. _'yah. Kenapa? Kenapa Kakashi?'_

"Tentu saja." Jawab Shizune sedikit tersinggung. Sasori memadang mata onyx shizune, sedikit memahami perasaannya.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau mengerti." Kata wanita itu galak.

"Jadi Sakura akan sembuh?" Tanya Sasori, kecemasannya masih berada di ujung ubun-ubunnya. Demi apapun dia tidak mau kehilangan Sakura.

"Kalau mati saja bisa jadi hidup apa lagi sakit jadi sehat." Timpal Tsunade semakin galak. "Aku capek lanjutkan nanti saja wawancaranya. Shizune, siapkan sake untukku."

'_Kakashi, Ketua Kakashi. Arigatou.'_

Sasori berbalik, dan menatap mata onyx miliknya. Milik Ayame-nya. Kemudian tersenyum tipis melihat kelembutan yang dipancarkannya. garis air mata masih tertera jelas di pipinya, perlahan Sasori mengusapnya sebelum kemudian memeluk istrinta erat-erat.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Bisik wanita itu.

"Arigatou Ayame, Arigatou telah menemaniku, untuk kekuatan yang kau berikan padaku. Aku mencintaimu, "

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

'_Yah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Arigatou Kami-sama, Arigatou tidak membawa Sakura pergi. Aku berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya, memberi apapun untuk kebahagiaannya, dan kebahagiaan wanita ini, aku mencinta mereka.'_

Sasori mendekap Ayame lebih erat, menyesap aroma lavender dari gadis itu dan mancium keningnya hangat.

Dia yakin dia bisa melewati apapun sejak hari ini asalkan dua wanita itu tetap dimilikinya, Sakura kehangatannya, dan Ayame kekuatannya.

'_Arigatou kami-sama'_

*FIN*

HAHAHAY…. Gimana2? Kacaukan?

Terlalu bergantung ama 2nd sakura kan?

Bagi yang mau lanjut kira2 Slide storynya siapa lagi?

Sasuke X …..

Gaara X …

Kakasaku?

atou

KakaLhyn? *di lempar ampe matahari*

Atou pair lain lagi? Tapi yang masih ada hubungannya ama 2nd sakura yah?

Kalo gag ada yang mau lanjut, Lhyn bisa ngerti kok alasan kalian…. *didepak ampe Froks, ketemu Edward minta gendong balik ke Indonesia*

Arigatou

Plish Riview


	2. Spring

Hay~~~ *lambe2 tangan sok gag bersalah telah menelantarkan fic!* Gomen… Gomen… fic ini jadi terlantar karna Lhyn lebih focus ke Sensei to Life, abis Lhyn gag bisa ngegarap dua fic sekaligus… meskipun ini sifatnya oneshoot-oneshoot….

GOMEN… GOMEN… n' ARIGATOU BUAT KALIAN YANG BERSABAR MENUNGGU..

Yah sutralah… Lhyn langsung jawab rifyu ajah ya….

KasuHano- HimaUlqui : Arigatou Funny-chan… Request Kakasakunya kk simpen y… mungkin muncul di akhir2n… Arigatou Gozaimazu Funny…

Ayano Hatake : Arigatou Aya-chan….Yups keep writing! Pasti! Arigatou dah rifyu

Lavender : Hem… Kakasaku keluar entar-entaran y… ini buat para pair yang ketelen Kakasaku di 2nd Sakura dulu… hehe.. Gomen… bikin bingung… Arigatou…

Hatake Lerina : Hehe… Arigatou… Ini KakaHina untuk request Lerina-san… detik-detik terakhir Hinata Lhyn tulis disini…Moga puas ya… Arigatou…

Rizu Hatake-Hime : Rizu… udah balik dari honeymoon? *masang muka serem* tega deh gag ngajak2… hehe… Request KakaSaku Lhyn simpen… pasti Lhyn buatin kok… Arigatou dah rifyu yah…

Cielheart Ie'chan : ha? Masa2 pernikahan? Bisa brubah rate donk? Baru nikah pasti lagi ganas-ganasnya *omes* Kakasakunya mau Lhyn simpen dulu… hehe… yang kata orang Tegal "Lakone metu akhiran* hihi… Arigatou dah rifyu…

Heiress Hinata Cute : iyah Nee-chan… Lhyn juga bingung main pairnya apa, mau SasoSaku atau SasoAya.. jadinya reader tentuin ndiri deh *dikemplang Reader* Arigatou nee-chan dah rifyu disela2 kesibukan Nee-chan…

Mayumiharuno : Salam kenal juga… yang berhubungan ama 2nd sakura? Inikan berhubungan sayang… *plak* Gomen2… Arigatou dah rifyu…

Fidy Discrimination : Fidy… chaps kemarin panjang y? tapi chap ini gag penjang2 amat… tapi Fidy.. untuk ShikaIno di fic ini agag susah deh… masalahnya di awal Lhyn udah nyangklongin *?* Ino ama Sai… hua~~ jadi nyesel masangin Sai buat Ino *dibakar Sai FC* Arigatou dah rifyu….

Dei Hatake : Yaps! Kakasaku entaran! Sekarang kakahina dulu… iyah tar kakasaku punya anak trzz ketemu ama Lhyn truz nikah deh ama Lhyn, gag dapet bapaknya dapet anaknya juga gpp deh *ngaco!-Abaikan* Arigatou dah rifyu…

JustLita : YUPS! PASTI KAKASAKU! Arigatou dah rifyu…

Puri D'TechnoLife: Putri-san… Kakasakunya Nanti ya? Iyah pasti Lhyn bikin seromantis mungkin kok… Arigatou dah rifyu…

Kawashima Miharu : pair untuk chap kemarin Saso, untuk chaps ini KakaHina, KakaSaku keluar entaran ya? Arigatou dah rifyu…

Diamond Hatake : Iyah… utuk awal emang Sasori… Gomen Kakasakunya entaran ya? Arigatou Dilla dah rifyu..

Merai Alixya Kudo : Iyah gapapa Mer… Arigatou dah rifyu…

00Lhyn00

Gomen ya… chaps kemarin banyak yang bingung ama Pairnya… Lhyn juga bingung sebenernya, tapi yang jelas Fic ini akan menuju ke Kakasaku….

Warning masih sama kaya chaps kemarin, jadi kalo mau baca warningnya baca di chaps kemarin ya? *Digiles Reader*

Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto

Squel 2nd Sakura ® Lhyn Hatake

**KakaHina : Spring**

**000Lhyn000**

'_Ini yang terbaik.'_ Batin Kakashi mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. _'Untukku, untuk Sakura, juga Hinata.'_

Namun, semuanya tetap saja sama. Meski dia telah berusaha menyakinkan hatinya, tatapannya tetap nanar memandang jalanan tempat Sakura meninggalkannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Yah. Meninggalkannya, Kakashi yakin meski begitu banyak kemungkinan alasan lain, dia yakin bahwa kepergian gadis itu adalah untuk meninggalkannya. Melupakannya, menyingkirkannya ketempat terjauh yang mungkin bisa ditemukan gadis itu dalam hatinya.

Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Kakashi tahu gadis itu mencintainya dan dia tahu mencintanya adalah hal yang menyulitkan, menyakitkan dan menyiksa bagi Sakura. Ini memang yang terbaik. Membiarkan Sakura melupakannya dan membiarkan hatinya terkunci rapat-rapat. Seharusnya hatinya memang telah terkunci rapat, hati yang remuk penuh luka, hati yang tak bisa lagi disebut hati.

Aneh memang.

Bagaimana hati yang telah begitu terluka tapi tetap bisa mencintai meski menimbulkan keterlukaan yang jauh lebih dalam.

Ah! Entahlah…

Kakashi menghela nafas. Disekelilingnya telah gelap meski tak segelap tatapan matanya, kaca-kaca mobilnya telah berembun karna udara AC yang di set pada suhu terendah, suhu yang membuat kulit pucatnya semakin pucat.

Dia lelah.

00

"Sakura pergi, kau tahu?" suara kaku menyeruak begitu dia memasuki rumahnya.

Kakashi memandang kearah sumber suara, Neji. Pria berambut panjang itu tengah duduk diatas sofa coklatnya. Kakashi memilih diam untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, kemudian duduk disisi lain dari si pria Hyuuga itu berada.

"Kakashi, aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik bagi Hinata sama seperti Hiashi Ji-sama. Meski begitu bukan berarti aku akan melakukan jalan yang sama dengannya." Suara kaku itu meluncur teratur dari bibir sang Hyuuga.

Kakashi mendengarkan meski dia tak memandang sedikitpun pria Hyuuga itu.

"Kau memang orang yang bisa melindunginya, tapi kau bukan orang yang bisa mencintainya—"

"Katakan saja langsung." Sahut Kakashi datar. Dia tahu pria itu tak biasa untuk berbasa-basi.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi Hinata kesempatan menjalani hidup yang dipilihnya sendiri. Dia ingin bercerai denganmu dan aku ingin kau menceraikannya."

Kakashi memandang pria Hyuuga itu dan tersenyum miris. "Lalu aku?" tanyanya datar.

Neji mengernyit.

"Kau fikir hanya dia yang hidup dalam pilihan orang lain? Kau fikir siapa yang membawa hidup ku dalam tahap seperti ini? Aku punya pilihanku sendiri Neji, dan kali ini aku memilih Hinata." Kata Kakashi tetap datar meski kali ini bernada final.

Neji diam. Kakashi tahu dia tengah memikirkan kata-katanya, mungkin juga merasa bersalah atau terjepit. Entahlah, Kakashi tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan perasaan orang lain sementara perasaannya sendiri telah kehilangan kemampuannya merasa.

"Dia akan tetap tinggal dirumah ini. Kalau kau ingin menjaganya, masih ada banyak kamar yang bisa kau tempati, juga Hanabi." Kata Kakashi. Dia yakin pria itu tengah memikirkan hal ini, membawa Hinata kekediaman Hyuuga dengan alasan akan ada yang lebih banyak menjaganya disana.

Kakashi bangkit, pembicaraan ini tidak akan membawa apapun yang lebih baik untuk itu akan lebih baik bila secepatnya diakhiri.

00Lhyn00

Berlalu…

Hari yang berganti…

Bulan…

Musim…

Setiap detik berlalu tanpa meninggalkan makna sedikitpun untuk Kakashi. Membiarkan dirinya terbawa dalam arus waktu yang terus membawanya melewati setiap kilas kehidupannya tanpa Sakura. Mengalir begitu saja. Waktulah yang memaksa Kakashi untuk terus bergerak, bukan bergerak maju untuk meraih sesuatu. Dia hanya bergerak karna waktu yang mengerakkannya. Dia tidak maju dan juga tidak mundur.

Dia terbangun dipagi hari, mandi dan berangkat bekerja menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang manusia, sebagai seorang warga negara yang baik, sebagai seorang Anbu, sebagai seorang ketua, dan sebagai seorang suami hingga akhirnya dia kembali tertidur dan terbangun kembali dipagi hari.

Tanpa meninggalkan makna sedikit pun.

Dia bernafas, dia bergerak, matanya terbuka dan mengedip, jantungnya berdetak, darahnya terpompa, tubuhnya bergerak, mulutnya berbicara dan tersenyum. Dia hidup.

Tapi tidak berjiwa. Kehidupannya kosong.

Hanya ada satu hal yang mengisi hatinya. Keinginan untuk mengisi tanggung jawabnya sebagai suami disamping Hinata. Menemani sosok rapuh itu. Setiap hari, setiap detik, hanya itu hal yang membuatnya tetap bertahan setelah hancur kedua kalinya, hancur dan terjerembab, terkurung dalam satu lubang yang sama, sama yang sangat sama. Persis. Identik.

Ironis.

00Lhyn00

Bunga sakura yang telah memenuhi ranting-ranting gundul di halaman rumahnya membuat pria bermata perak itu tertegun. Musim semi, Musim semi kini hadir lagi, musim yang indah dalam balutan corak warna alam yang memenuhi dunia. Musim yang seringkali membawa kepedihan baginya.

Setiap titik kenangan terberat dalam hidupnya hampir berada dimusim ini. Musim penuh cinta, musim yang mengenaskan untuknya. Sakura pertamanya pergi diawal musim semi, membawa serta jiwa dan segala makna kehidupannya. Sakura keduanya pergi ditengah musim semi. Musim penuh cintakah? Pada kenyataannya dimusim inilah dia kehilangan cinta.

Kakashi bangun dari sekian banyak kenangannya tentang musim semi. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari warna pink yang menutup sempurna warna coklat ranting sakura. Satu keinginan tentang musim semi kali ini. Dia ingin Lavendernya tetap utuh.

Kakashi menyalakan mesin mobilnya, sedikit memainkan gasnya pelan, lalu mulai memundurkannya, keluar dari bagasi rumah bercat putih itu. Menyusuri jalanan konoha yang masih sedikit bernuansa pagi, ranting-ranting basah, jalanan yang lebih hitam karna embun yang masih terlalu pekat dalam udara, dinding-dinding dan besi-besi pembatas jalan yang berhias butiran Kristal-kristal alam.

Dan musim semi ini dia berharap. Segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Meski kadang satu ketakutan muncul tentang harapannya, Bagaimanapun juga dia tak pernah diijinkan berharap. Setiap harapannya akan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang didapatkannya. Tidak!. Kali ini dia tidak berharap untuk dirinya kan? Dia berharap untuk orang lain. Jadi bolehkan dia berharap?

Mobil Porsche putih itu mulai memasuki halaman rumah sakit Kohona. Dia memarkir pelan mobil itu hingga berhenti sempurna. Mata onyxnya memandang kosong bangunan didepannya, pandangan yang masih sama memancarkan kebekuan hatinya. Kekosongan. Tak ada satu sinarpun yang menyorotkan tentang perasaannya, entah kebahagiaan entah kesedihan, mata onyx itu hanya kosong.

Langkah-langkah panjangnya menyusuri setiap kotak kramik putih yang mengkilap dan sedikit menyebarkan bau karbol, Satu harapannya…

Hinata bisa menemukan lagi kehidupannya, Hari ini.

"Kakashi!" sebuah suara yang cukup dikenalnya memanggil dari belakang, Kakashi berbalik dan matanya menangkap siluet tubuh ramping kecil dengan rambut pendek sebahu dan mata onyx yang memandang tajam. Bibirnya tersenyum manis, kakinya berlari kecil kearah Kakashi, membiarkan jubah putihnya sedikit berkibar dibelakang tubuh mungilnya

Kakashi tersenyum kosong. "Shizune."

"Kau mau kekamar Hinata? Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini hem?" Shizune bertanya antusias.

"Yah. Aku mau kekamarnya." Jawab Kakashi datar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang kedua. Perasaannya? Dia sudah tak dapat merasakan apapun. Perasaannya telah mati sejak musim semi tahun lalu.

"Kau pasti berdebar ha? Akhirnya Hinata menyetujui untuk dioperasi, Kau hebat bisa membujuknya. Dan lagi, hasil laporan kesehatannya yang terakhir menunjukkan bahwa kangker itu mulai membusukkan rahimnya."

Kakashi tak menanggapi dengan ucapan, dia hanya memandang Shizune sekejap dan mulai kembali berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Akhirnya…

Dan harapannya…

Akhir itu akan menjadi awal.

Hinata yang selama ini menolak mati-matian rahimnya diangkat, Akhirnya… Akhirnya dia mau, rela dan merelakan rahim itu.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, kalau Tsunade sendiri yang memimpin operasinya Sembilan puluh Sembilan hampir seratus persen pasti berhasil. Lagi pula sepertinya kondisi Hinata jauh lebih baik pagi ini." Kata Shizune, dia kembali tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak khawatir. Aku percaya pada kalian." Sahutnya datar. "Bagaimana kabar Genshi? Dia sudah mulai berjalan hem?" Kakashi berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah~ anak itu.. dia suka sekali memanjat. Tadi pagi saja dia terjatuh dari kursi yang dipanjatnya." Nada suara wanita itu lebih riang membicarakan putra kecilnya.

Kakashi mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Genma sering mengeluhkan piring-piring yang berjatuhan dari meja, saat sampai dimarkas."

Shizune tertawa, membuat mata onyxnya menyipit hampir tenggelam oleh raut kebahagiaan. "Genma itu memang sering sekali mengeluh kalau Genshi memecahkan sesuatu, mungkin itu karna aku selalu memiintanya membereskan pecahannya." Dia menghentikan kata-kata dan senyum sumringahnya. Kemudian menatap Kakashi serius. "Sebaiknya kau masuk duluan." Kata wanita itu.

Kakashi menunduk memandang onyx itu dan dalam sekejap dia sadar bahwa langkahnya telah sampai ditujuannya. Tangan besar dan kokohnya meraih grendel pintu dan membukanya pelan. Tiga tangkai bunga lily yang dibawanya kemarin telah terlihat melayu. Ah~ seharusnya dia mampir ke toko bunga yamanaka dulu sebelum kesini. Kakashi memutar matanya, berusaha mencari sosok Hinata yang tak menempati tempat tidurnya.

Tidak ada.

Alisnya mengernyit sedikit. Tidak biasanya Hinata keluar kamar pagi-pagi, Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shizune yang juga tampak kebingungan. "Dikamar mandi." Kata Kakashi, seolah dia tengah menjawab pertanyaan dari orang lain. Kakinya buru-buru melangkah kearah pintu bercat biru muda di ujung ruangan.

"Hinata, kau didalam?" dia mengetuknya pelan.

Tak da jawaban.

"Hinata…"

'clek'

Mata onyx menyapu seluruh ruangan kamar mandi yang tak bisa dibilang besar itu dan…

Kosong.

"Shizune, apa Hinata ada jadwal terapi hari ini?" Kakashi bertanya, nadanya masih terdengar datar meski tubuhnya mulai bergerak panik.

Shizune menggeleng pelan….

00Lhyn00

Pagi yang masih menyisakan dingin. Tubuh ringkih itu berjalan terseok-seok dengan berpegang kuat pada dinding-dinding kokoh yang membatasi kediaman Uchiha, hampir setiap lima belas meter tangan kecilnya akan menyentuh cat putih yang melukis bagian bawah kipas lambang sang Uchiha.

Tertatih, menahan sakit, menahan perih, tapi harus. Hinata menyusuri sedikit demi sedikit sisi luar bangunan itu. Matahari telah menampakkan sinar keemasannya, tak lagi kemerahan, meski angin masih membawa sisa dingin yang tak tersentuh semalam. Hinata masih berusaha.

Sesekali merintih pelan dan mencengkram bagian bawah perutnya yang terasa terbakar, Dia terus melangkah maju untuk mencapai satu tujuannya. Tempat terakhir yang ingin dikunjunginya.

Hinata mendongak saat permukaan dinding tempatnya berpengang terasa lebih kasar. Ah, dia telah sampai. Dia telah melewati bangunan Uchiha yang begitu panjang itu, dinding tempatnya berpengang bukan lagi dinding milik Uchiha. Kali ini dia berjalan sedikit lebih cepat, ada kerinduan, kebahagiaan, kepuasan dan kehangatan yang melingkupi hatinya sekarang. Dia berbelok sedikit diujung bangunan dan menemukan pagar besi kecil bercat merah marun yang terasa dingin menyentuh kulitnya.

Senyum lebar mengembangkan bibirnya. Ada satu kekaguman yang tak terjelaskan olehnya menatap bangunan kecil itu. Bangunan yang telah tiga tahun ditinggal dalam kesepian oleh penghuninya. Namun tak ada yang berubah, semuanya masih sama kecuali bahwa tanaman-tanaman bunga milik Sakura kini telah tumbuh tinggi.

Hinata membuka pagar besi yang berderit pelan dengan hati-hati, kemudian melangkah masuk.

"Ah~" dia memekik dalam senyum saat mata levendernya menemukan empat pohon mawar yang tumbuh tinggi dan saling beriringan di halaman kecil berumput rumah itu.

Keempat bunga mawar miliknya dan ketiga sahabatnya, mawar merah milik Sakura, Kuning milik Ino, Ungu miliknya dan Putih milik Tenten. Masih berjajar meski seseorang telah memindahkannya dari pot tempat awal keempat bunga itu mereka beli. Hinata mendekat perlahan, menyentuh mencium dan menyesap satu persatu kuntum bunga-bunga mawar itu.

Selama ini sebuah ketakutan selalu muncul dihati Hinata setiap kali berniat datang ketempat ini, sebuah perasaan bersalah yang teramat dalam yang selalu terasa hendak menghancurkan pondasi hatinya yang telah rapuh. Rasanya dia terlalu kotor untuk mengintak tempat sesuci rumah ini, tempat suci bagi persahabatan yang telah dihianatinya.

Hampir sebagian besar cerita persahabatan Taka no Konoha ditulis berlatarkan tempat ini, tempat kecil yang selalu penuh dengan tawa, senyum dan kehangatan persabahatan dua belas Taka.

Dan disinilah tempat terakhir kali Hinata memandang wajah hangat Sakura, wajah cantik dalam balutan gaun putih bersih yang tampak bersinar, wajah pucat dengan sunging senyum menawan yang membeku, terbaring kaku dalam sebuah peti kayu yang terpahat sempurna. Satu kenangan yang tak ingin dia ingat seumur hidupnya. Karna dirinya…

"Argh!" sebuah erangan tajam lolos dan meluncur dari bibir pucat Hinata.

Tangannya dengan gemetar mengcengkram bagian bawah perut yang terasa kian terbakar….

'Kami-sama… apakah ini waktunya? Sakura, datanglah… bawa aku…'

"Argh!"

Sesuatu yang hangat terasa mengalir dibagian bawah tubuhnya…

Hinata tersenyum… entah kenapa rasanya dia begitu tidak sabar menanti kedatangan sahabat baiknya… hari ini… dia tahu hari ini akan tiba… hari dimana dia harus melepaskan semuanya, dan dia telah siap…

Melepas semuanya…

0000

"Hinata!"

Kakashi berlari cepat menangkap tubuh kecil ringkih dan rapuh yang bergerak oleng. Sedikit kehawatirannya lenyap setelah menemukan wanita itu, namun kekhawatiran lain muncul begitu menemukanya.

Tubuh Hinata terasa dingin, dan… darah kehitaman tampak menodai warna biru celana pasien rumah sakit konoha yang dipakainya.

"Kakashi?" Hinata itu berujar pelan.

Tanpa banyak kata Kakashi mengangkat tubuh Hinata dalam gendongannya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, kulit dingin Hinata seakan memaksanya mengingat rasa kulit dingin yang sama tiga tahun yang lalu. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini Hinata? Semua mencarimu." dia bertanya kaku, mata berbeda warnanya menatap tajam Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mengangsurkan sekuntum mawar merah yang entah sejak kapan ada dingenggamannya. "Aku menunggunya Kakashi…"

Entah feeling apa yang menyergap Kakashi, perasaan takut begitu saja menguasai otaknya. Mawar merah itu… Kakashi tahu Hinata memetiknya dihalaman rumah Sakura tadi. Hanya saja, makna mawar merah itu bagi 'mereka' berbeda dengan makna mawar merah untuk yang orang lain. Kuat dan energic… mawar merah untuk 'Sakura'.

" 'Dia' tidak akan datang Hinata, jangan berbicara macam-macam. Kau membuat semua orang cemas!"

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum, senyum yang terlihat begitu hangat, manis dan cantik. Sekejap membuat Kakashi berdesir aneh. Dia merasa benar-benar takut sekarang. Kakashi membuka pintu mobilnya pelan dan perlahan mendudukkan tubuh Hinata di kursi penumpang mobilnya.

"Maaf Kakashi… aku tahu kau juga merindukannya. Tapi, sekarang dia datang hanya untukku." Lirih Hinata begitu Kakashi duduk dibelakang kursi kemudinya.

"Sudah kubilang—"

"Kau akan bahagia. Kau bisa mengejarnya Kakashi-koi… dan kau akan bahagia." Kembali senyum itu…

'_Akh! Hentikan fikiran bodohmu Kakashi! Tak ada yang aneh dengan senyum itu!'_

Kakashi menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan langsung melaju cepat, meninggalkan tempat itu… satu tempat yang takkan ternah kehilangan maknanya…

Jalanan konoha terasa sepi, satu hal yang tak terjelaskan membuat Kakashi merasa tercekam. Ada satu entah apa yang membuat dirinya merasa perlu waspada. Hampir setiap sepuluh detik, mata berbeda warnanya beralih dari jalanan didepannya mata khas Hyuuga yang tak pernah melepas pandangannya dari dirinya.

"Tak perlu khawatir, kau akan baik-baik saja.." Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Kakashi. Meski terdengar lebih seperti pada dirinya sendiri dari pada untuk Hinata.

Tangan kecil dan pucat Hinata bergerak meraih sebelah tangan Kakashi yang mencengkram erat roda kemudi, dan… Tersenyum lagi..

"Aku tidak khawatir." Bisik Hinata.

Kakashi melepas satu tangannya dari roda kemudi dan membiarkan Hinata mengenggamnya. Kakashi memandang trenyuh saat Hinata mencium tangan besarnya lembut, menyesap aroma tangan itu begitu hangat…

'_Kami-sama…'_

Perlahan Kakashi menghentikan laju mobilnya dan menepikannya. Mata onyxnya masih belum lepas dari Hinata yang masih menciumi tangannya. Kakashi mengulurkan tangan yang lain untuk menyentuh pipi Hinata, mengusapnya lembut… sesuatu dalam hatinya mengatakan bahwa inilah perpisahannya…

Hinata mendongak, mata lavendermya menatap lembut Kakashi yang terasa mulai goyah. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya yang lain menyentuh garis rahang milik Kakashi, mengusapnya perlahan. "Terimakasih Kakashi…" bisiknya begitu pelan.

Kakashi membeku, bibirnya seolah terkunci rapat, seakan ada sesuatu yang menbekap mulutnya hingga rasanya begitu sulit untuk dia buka.

"Aishiteru Kakashi…"

Dan mata itu terpejam perlahan, cahaya yang sebelumnya terlihat memantul dilavender itu padam perlahan, tangan dingin jatuh perlahan dari rahang Kakashi, dan tangan yang lain terasa melongkarkan genggamannya…

Kakashi membeku…

Inilah Akhirnya…

Musim semi ini dia kehilangan 'Lavendernya'

00FIN00

Pendek ya?

Gomen2… Lhyn lagi agag susah nulis yang Hurt2… makanya Lhyn agag takut ini kurang Hurt…

Gomen…

Um… untuk chaps depan enaknya siapa yah?

Ada dua pair yang nangkring di otak Lhyn saat ini

Sasuke X Hanabi

Or

Gaara X Matsuri

Atau kalo Readers punya saran yang lebih baik silahkan…

Lhyn tunggu Rifyunya….


End file.
